Amame o vete
by tavis-rock
Summary: El miedo te hace lastimar a esa persona especial ¿No? aun si eres alguien a quien todos miran bien, tienes miedo que por amar a otro chico te repudien... a mi no me importo eso, aun cuando me rechazaste de tan burlesca manera, aunque ahora... es mi turno de reír, ¿no crees? NicoMaki gender bender (R 18)


**buenas tardes sexys lectores les dejo aquí este One-shont que tenia super perdido entre mis cosas (como 2 años) xD espero que les guste y pues ya xD**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **-Es un NicoMaki gender bender... y si, ambos son chicos**

 **-YAOI!**

 **-es un poco cruel xD**

 **-el final es...mmmmm :v**

 **sin mas advertencias que decir que lo disfruten mientras yo me voy a reflexionar sobre que clase de cosas escribía cuando tenia 16 años xD**

* * *

-Nico-senpai... por favor...acepte mis sentimientos...- Esas fueron las palabras de un joven pelirrojo que completamente ruborizado se inclinaba en forma de súplica a un Pelinegro de ojos carmín que lo miraba completamente sorprendido...

-Oye... Ma...Maki... no estarás hablando Enserio verdad... qui..Quiero decir... somos chicos...- contestó avergonzado el mayor frente a su koihai que rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No miento... yo... desde hace unos meses, me di cuenta de este sentimiento, nunca me había sentido así, por eso... se lo conté a Rin y a Hanayo. ... ellos me dijeron que debía ser valiente... y ahora lo estoy siendo... Así que, Nico-senpai. ..yo no estoy bromeando- aclaró el pelirrojo levantando la cabeza, le avergonzaba encontrarse con la mirada de su senpai que parecía nervioso e incómodo.

Yazawa Nico era el nombre del chico mayor, este era de tercer año de preparatoria y tenía 17 años, era de unos grandes ojos carmín, un sedoso y alborotado cabello negro y un rostro envidiable para muchos, el era de los mejores atletas de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, el joven no era considerablemente alto a comparación de sus compañeros en gimnasia, pero al menos lo era más que el pelirrojo frente a él.

Por otra parte, Nishikino Maki, un joven de primer año de preparatoria, el tenía 15 años, con unos rasgados y peculiares ojos violeta y su cabello era corto y pelirrojo, siempre lo peinaba hacia un lado y usaba gafas, dando la imagen de un chico estudioso.

El chico a diferencia de su senpai, era poco fornido y no muy alto a comparación de la mayoría.

Ambos estaba en las escaleras de la escuela que llevaban a la azotea, el pelirrojo después de todo el trascurso de clases había citado por medio de un mensaje a su senpai que ahora se encontraba bastante confundido ante la repentina confesión de Maki.

-Maki...yo...- se quedó en suspenso Nico, un sentimiento confuso lo invadía y no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero...¿Que estaba pensando? El era un hombre, y Maki también, no podía aceptar esos sentimientos porque eran muy inapropiados para dos chicos, además, no veía al pequeño Maki de esa manera...¿O si?

-No te quedes dudoso... solo di algo... lo que sea...- hablo Maki ansioso por escuchar la respuesta del mayor que solo suspiro.

-Maki... lo siento...pero, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos...de verdad lo lamento- dio por fin su respuesta, respuesta que rompió el corazón del joven de ojos violetas rápidamente...

Maki sólo bajo la mirada con tristeza, él estaba consciente de que Nico podría rechazarlo pero, a pesar de saberlo, no estaba preparado para ello. Sin embargo no debía permitirse llorar frente al pelinegro, simplemente debía fingir que todo estaba bien y actuar como si nada, como si ese rechazo no le hubiese dolido en lo más mínimo.

-Entiendo Nico-senpai... lo imaginé, Imaginé que no me querrías. .. Pero aun así. ..yo...-hablo Maki tratando de no quebrarse frente al mayor que lo miraba con un toque de pena.

-Maki escucha... Hagamos como que no sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? Y sigamos siendo los mismos Buenos amigos que pelean por todo... ¿Podemos?- pregunto Nico al más joven mientras se acercaba y posaba su mano sobre el hombro de este.

Maki dudo un momento si olvidar su confección sería lo mejor pues se sentía dolido y que las cosas no podrían ser igual, pero era tanto el cariño y amor que sentía por Nico que, respirando hondo y reuniendo la misma valentía que tomo para confesarse, alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa y asintió al pelinegro.

-Muy bien Nico-senpai... Sigamos siendo amigos- término por decir Maki dándole su mejor sonrisa la cual Nico recibió.

-Bien, entonces te veo más tarde, por ahora tengo que ir al campo a practicar, que tengas buen día Maki- se despedía Nico del pelirrojo que solo soltó un suspiro y se despidió también volviendo a su clase para tomar sus cosas y marcharse a casa.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron con normalidad, días en los que ellos dos habían actuado como si nada, o al menos Maki había intentado eso pues, creía que era su imaginación o algo pero, parecía Que Nico muy discretamente le coqueteaba o se le acercaba de más, cosa que antes nunca había ocurrido.

Pero ¿Le gustaba que lo hiciera? Maki odiaba admitir que si, le gustaba que Nico hiciera eso y se sonrojaba tanto que temía que sus gafas se empañaran.

Maki por ir sumergido en sus pensamientos, choco con otro chico que al verlo sonrió de una manera que a Maki no le gustaba.

-Hey aquí está el pequeño junior, que suerte, porque quiero una bebida de la máquina- dijo aquel chico alto de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-No...no tengo dinero hoy...- se atrevió a decir Maki pero antes de cualquier otra cosa recibió un puño en su rostro que casi lo hace caer y su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Qué, acaso escuche al junior de la familia Nishikino decir que no tiene dinero? No bromees y anda a comprarme lo que dije- dijo el chico sujetando del saco a Maki de manera amenazante y este sólo frunció el ceño.

-Olvide... mi cartera en casa... por eso no tengo dinero...-agregó con irritación y temor el pelirrojo ganándose un golpe más pero al menos lo había soltado aquel abusivo chico.

-Entonces ve a conseguir...pero conseguirás un extra para una bebida para mis amigos también ¿Entendido?- aclaró el chico riendo en conjunto de los otros dos jóvenes que estaban con el.

-Pedazo de basura...lo que conseguiré es que te desaparezcan. ...- Susurro Maki limpiándose la sangre de la nariz pero lamentablemente fue escuchado.

-¿Me estas amenazando? Tu un enano perdedor, escuálido cuatro ojos...- Dijo el chico disponiéndose a patear a Maki pero alguien se interpuso.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz Tsubasa!... métete con alguien con tu mismo bajo coeficiente intelectual- dijo un Pelinegro que aparecía en aquel pasillo junto a un fornido peli morado y junto a un alto rubio.

-Ah~ Yazawa aguafiestas, bien nos vamos, no quiero problemas con tu par de gorilas, Anju, Eren, vámonos- se apresuró a decir el castaño retirándose del lugar.

-¿Estas bien Maki?- pregunto Nico al pelirrojo que estaba cabizbajo.

-Lo estoy... gracias Nico-senpai...Eri-senpai y Nozomi-senpai...- decía Maki recibiendo la mano del pelinegro que le sonrió.

-menos mal que llegamos a tiempo- dijo Eri sonriéndole también a Maki.

-Bueno Maki-kun veníamos a buscarte por que nos quedaremos nosotros y los demás en mi apartamento, pasaremos un momento agradable así que no se si quieras venir- daba la cordial invitación Nozomi al pelirrojo que parecía alegre por la invitación.

-De…Desde luego, mis padres no están toda esta semana, así que no hay problema- aceptaba Maki cordialmente la invitación.

-Bueno te esperamos a la salida. ...Maki-kun...- se despedía Nico no sin antes darle de manera amable sus lentes al pelirrojo que de nueva cuenta se sonrojo.

.

Maki estaba en su última hora de clases pensativo, recordando la amable manera de comportarse de Nico, eso no era normal, tenían dos semanas sin pelear como de costumbre, no es como si le agradara pelear con el pelinegro pero ese comportamiento por parte de él lo frustraba ¿Porque no acepto sus sentimientos?

-Bien es todo por hoy, vuelvan a casa jóvenes- se despedía la joven maestra de sus alumnos y salía del aula.

-Perfecto es hora- agregó Maki sonriente saliendo de su salón apresurado.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de Otonokizaka, ahí estaban 8 chicos esperándolo con una sonrisa.

-Maki-kun tardaste en salir decía otro chico de anteojos y ojos grises.

-si la maestra salió tarde, ¿Nos vamos?- hablo con cierto entusiasmo el pelirrojo y sus amigos sonriendo.

-Desde luego...pareces niño- aquello lo Susurro un castaño de ojos azules para molestar al pelirrojo.

-Mira quién habla de parecer niño- dijo Maki irónicamente a Honoka que solo río.

-soy un espíritu libre no un niño- se jaco de sus palabras h los demás comenzaron a reír.

.

.

.

Los 9 chicos pasaron un rato agradable al llegar a casa de Nozomi. Conversaron sobre su día, jugaron video juegos y Honoka y Rin tuvieron la gran idea de jugar luchas después de cenar a lo que tras una ardua pelea la mayoría quedaron rendidos y Los enérgicos chicos fueron regañados por Umi.

Después de ducharse de tres en tres se disponían a dormir esparcidos por la sala, pasillo y habitaciones, donde en una de ellas se quedó Nozomi y Eri y en otra para suerte del destino de el pelirrojo se quedó el y su amado senpai.

-Voy a apagar la luz Nico-senpai- dijo Maki parado al lado de la puerta listo para apagar la luz.

-Si está bien, ten cuidado de no tropezar con nada- dijo Nico acomodándose en su futon y cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Maki apago luz y con cuidado se dirigió hacia el siguiente futon al lado de el de su senpai y con algo de timidez se acomodó en el cubriéndose hasta abajo de pecho.

-descansa Nico-senpai- Fueron las últimas palabras que dedicó Maki al chico a su lado antes de cerrar los ojos.

-igualmente...Maki- deseo Buenas noches Nico al más joven antes de imitarlo e intentar dormir.

.

Maki había dormido plácidamente, pero por alguna razón la habitación se había puesto demasiado cálida para su gusto, por lo que término despertándose debido a la incómoda y calurosa cobija y su camisa también había empezado a molestarle.

Se incorporó levemente adormilado encontrándose con algo a su lado que lo dejó en exceso sorprendido y ruborizado.

Nico estaba despierto, este miraba su celular, pero ese no era el problema, el problema entraba al notar lo que estaba mirando en su celular y donde se encontraba su mano libre removiéndose de arriba a abajo.

Así es, Maki acababa de atrapar a su amado senpai a media madrugada mirando videos para adultos mientras se tocaba justo en el futon al lado de el. Justo en ese momento la mirada de ambos se encontró, Maki con vergüenza y Nico con nervios deteniendo por completo su acción y cubriéndose con sus cobijas evitando que el pelirrojo mirara por un segundo más su lasciva labor.

-Ma...Maki ¿Estabas despierto?...- pregunto Nico tontamente aun mirando al pelirrojo que estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-Yo..yo lo siento Nico-senpai... po...por irrumpirte...- Fueron las torpes palabras de Maki que se giró rápidamente evitando seguir mirando al pelinegro, sentía que estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza. ..

-Maki, lo siento... no podía dormir... se me hizo fácil hacer esto...- se excusó Nico tratando de hacer comprender al pelirrojo pero este sólo se cubrió la cabeza con sus cobijas.

-¡Está bien!... yo solo quiero volver a dormir...- Dijo Maki aún avergonzado y cerrando fuerte los ojos.

Parecía que el pelinegro se había rendido, ya que Maki no escucho palabra alguna las de el, solo escuchaba la agitada respiración de el mayor que no parecía calmarme.

"-no podre dormir con esas imágenes en mi cabeza-" pensó el pelirrojo luchando internamente consigo mismo, no fue hasta que sintió como un considerable calor se pegaba a su espalda y como una mano rodeaba su cintura pasando lentamente hasta su vientre e introduciéndose con cuidado bajo su camisa.

-¿eh?...¿...Ni...Nico-senpai. ...?- hablo Maki al notar que era el pelinegro la causa de ese calor y el que estaba introduciendo su mano dentro de su camisa palpando su estómago y subiendo hasta su pecho.

-Shh... tranquilo... Todo está bien ¿Verdad?- Susurro Nico cerca del oído de Maki que se estremeció al sentir el caliente aliento del pelinegro contra su oreja.

Maki se quedó pasmado ante las acciones del pelinegro, sin embargo, su sentir sobre su piel le impedía rechazarlo, puesto que el pelinegro dio suaves caricias sobre su pecho antes de proseguir, como si estuviese esperando respuesta de Maki, pero este no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio aferrando entre una de sus manos la almohada que descansaba bajo su cabeza.

Nico entendió el silencio de Maki y su falta de movimiento como señal de que podía continuar, por lo que se acercó más a el pegando su tórax contra la espalda del más joven, el pelirrojo pudo sentir el erecto miembro del de ojos carmín rozar sus glúteos sobre su ropa.

Maki aún en silencio sólo sentía las caricias de el mayor contra su piel y el cómo la otra mano del mayor pasaba por su otro costado posando se sobre su miembro, esta acción hizo a Maki estremecerse y desear que El pelinegro continuará moviendo su mano sobre su delgado pantalón corto mientras la otra se ocupaba en acariciar sus pezones.

-Mmm... Nico...senpai...- dejo escapar un ligero gemido Maki tras sentir como Nico, aun sobre su ropa, movía su mano acariciando su miembro que comenzaba a erectarse también.

-No hagas ruido...- Susurro de nueva cuenta Nico al pelirrojo y rápido se aventuró a introducir su mano en los bóxer del pelirrojo, comenzando a tocarlo directamente.

Maki sólo se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos al sentir las calidad manos de su senpai sujetar su miembro y comenzar a moverlo de manera suave de arriba a abajo. Deseaba más, tras cada fuerte palpitar de su corazón deseaba sentir aquello más.

Nico por su parte permaneció así un rato más hasta que se incorporó levemente sujetando la cadera de Maki pretendiendo que él también se levantara lo cual hizo sin negarse.

-El video... ¿lo viste cierto?...¿podrías hacer lo mismo que esa chica?...- Pedía Nico al pelirrojo que respirando agitado lo miraba entre la obscuridad.

-Todo lo que quieras...- Susurro Maki acercándose al pelinegro.

Maki trato de besar por primera vez al mayor, sin embargo este se apresuró a dirigir sus labios hacia el cuello del pelirrojo dando ligeros mordiscos.

-ah...mmm. ...Nico-senpai...- un gemido más salía de labios del pelirrojo que aferraba sus manos en los brazos del pelinegro.

-apresúrate Maki...- Susurro de nueva cuenta Nico al pelirrojo que asintió y lentamente comenzó a besar desde su pecho y descendiendo poco a poco, pasando por medio de su estómago y llegando hasta el vientre del mayor, después con sumo cuidado sujeto el miembro erecto del pelinegro y dando una honda respiración, prosiguió a introducirlo en su boca.

Solo sintió como el de ojos carmín se tenso ligeramente tras el contacto como apretaba ligeramente sus manos sobre los hombros de Maki que trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para que su senpai se sintiera bien.

Maki movía su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante estimulando aquella extremidad de Nico que dejaba salir silenciosos jadeos de sus labios, prosiguiendo después a colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Se siente bien...- Susurro entre un jadeo más Nico empujándose un poco contra Maki quien solo frunció levemente el ceño para sacar aquel miembro y comenzar a darle ligeras lamidas desde el inicio de este hasta la punta.

Aquel intenso momento estaba enloqueciendo a ambos, por causa de ello, Nico separó a Maki de si mismo y le dio un empujón haciendo que el pelirrojo quedará recortado, acto siguiente se colocó entre las piernas de este y mojo sus dedos con su saliva para después dirigirlos hacia la entrada de Maki que solo dejo escapar un ligero gemido más.

Prosiguiendo con lo deseado, sujeto su miembro y lo rozó contra Maki que solo se removió ligeramente.

-Nico-senpai... espera... eso se supone que duele... Así que por favor... se gentil...- Susurro Maki al pelinegro que solo asintió.

Con completa normalidad Nico comenzó a empujarse en Maki, logrando así penetrar lentamente al más joven que cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los hombros de Nico, esa sensación le estaba causando dolor, pero trataría de soportarlo por el pelinegro al que amaba y quien no se detenía.

Una vez Estuvo dentro de Maki no se limitó a sí quiera preguntarle al pelirrojo si estaba bien, simplemente comenzó a mover su cadera embistiendo a Maki que dejó salir un gemido que pronto Nico ahogo con su mano.

-¡No hagas ruido!- hablo el pelinegro sin dejar de moverse.

Maki hacia lo posible por no gemir, aquello era placentero, pero a su vez era doloroso por lo que sin su consentimiento resbalaron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos mientras sentía como era penetrado por su senpai.

-Nico...du. ...duele...- gimió contra la mano de Nico que aun escuchándolo no se detuvo.

Nico gracias a haberse tocado desde un inicio estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que sin cuidado alguno salió de Maki y terminó sobre el vientre de este que estaba aferrado a las cobijas bajo el.

Fue un tiempo corto, más sin embargo el pelirrojo se sentía feliz de que hubiera ocurrido, tal vez su senpai lo había rechazado sólo por temor, pero ahora parecía haberle demostrado lo contrario, por ello aun respirando agitado se abrazó al pelinegro que se había recostado a su lado.

-Nico-senpai... te quiero...- Susurro Maki al pelinegro que respiraba agitado también.

-Si... Dame un momento, iré al baño- dijo Nico separándose de el y levantándose en dirección al baño.

\- de acuerdo, te espero- afirmo Maki al ver a su senpai salir de ahí.

Maki espero por él, pasaron 10 minutos y no había vuelto...20 minutos...40 minutos... y antes de seguir esperando por él, termino durmiéndose, esperando al pelinegro que no llegó.

.

A la mañana siguiente Maki abrió los ojos, un poderoso rayo de luz había golpeado su rostro, y los pájaros cantaban cerca de aquella ventana, lentamente se incorporó y sintió un ligero dolor en su cadera y coxis pero lo ignoro, a cambio miro a su lado pero, no había nadie ahí, incluso el futon a su lado ya había sido recogido lo cual lo desconcertó.

"-Nico-senpai no volvió. ...-"

Fue en dirección hacia la sala donde pensaba encontrar a sus amigos aún dormidos, pero ellos ya habían recogido y tomaban una taza de café con un par de pan tostado con mermelada.

-Maki-kun, buenos días, dormiste demasiado- dijo Nozomi al pelirrojo que busco con la mirada al pelinegro, pero este no estaba ahí.

-Buenos días... y ¿Nico-senpai?- pregunto el pelirrojo a sus amigos.

-parece que se fue temprano, yo me levante al baño en la adeudada y lo escuche salir del apartamento, pero ya no volvió- dijo Kotori a Maki quien se desconcertó en gran manera...

-supongo... que tiene cosas que hacer...-

.

.

.

El fin de semana había pasado rápido y cierto pelirrojo buscaba a su senpai al cual no había sabido nada durante esos días.

Estaba dispuesto a hablar con el sobre aquella noche y de paso que le explicará el por qué se había ido sin decir nada.

Subió las escaleras hacia el piso de tercer año y al girar en el pasillo ahí lo vio, con cuatro chicos más conversando animadamente.

-¡Nico-senpai!- lo llamo Maki caminando por el pasillo hasta el y el oji rojo dando un suspiro se giró a verlo.

-Hey Maki ¿qué haces aquí arriba?- pregunto Nico dándole una sonrisa muy tenue al pelirrojo que le sonrió.

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre...ummm ese día. ..- agregó Maki sin importarle la presencia de esos chicos, sin embargo Nico se puso nervioso ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigos.

 _-¿Qué con el junior cuatro ojos? Yazawa-_

 _-El pequeño quiere privacidad contigo haha, que pasa Nico, no sabía que te gustaban las salchichas-_

 _-Ah que lindo,... y desagradable-_

Eran los comentarios de los amigos de Nico que se comenzó a irritar y a ponerse más nervioso.

El esa noche había salido corriendo, por el simple hecho de caer en cuenta sobre lo que el y Maki habían hecho, le asustó ese sentimiento, le asusto las miradas de los demás y lo que pensarían de el...

-¡Ya cállense!... yo no aria algo tan desagradable... Maki sólo. ...Maki sólo es mi amigo...- Fueron sus palabras que sin pensarlo por un segundo, hirieron al pelirrojo que se quedó en shock.

-Pero... Nico-senpai... yo...yo solo...- trato de hablar Maki pero Nico avergonzado le dio la espalda.

-Lo siento Maki, estoy ocupado, hablamos luego...- término por decir Nico dándole la espalda al pelirrojo y marchándose junto a ese cuarteto de chicos que miraron con burla a el más joven.

 _-Adiós cachorrita-_ dijo uno de ellos después de reír.

Maki se mantuvo cabizbajo y solo sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer tra la vil humillación y el rechazo del pelinegro y sus amigos.

"-soy un idiota...¿Cómo pude creer que el. ...-" pensó Maki apretando los puños y la mandíbula con impotencia, dolor y furia...

-Te odio...te odio Nico-senpai...¡TE ODIO!- un Susurro tras un grito fue lo último que exclamo Maki en aquellos pasillos antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

.

Tres días siguientes, Nico entraba a Otonokizaka como de costumbre, quería hablar con el pelirrojo.

Pero algo se lo impedía, ese miedo, ese estúpido juzgar de los demás, aunque ¿El de verdad quería a Maki o solo se dejó llevar aquella noche?

Con eso en su cabeza entró a los pasillos de la academia encontrándose con sus dos compañeros de tercer año junto a sus dos compañeros de primero conversando, parecían serios.

-Buenos días chicos ¿Cómo les va?- saludo como de costumbre a sus amigos que lo miraron preocupados.

-No muy bien Nicocchi- agregó Nozomi algo apenado.

-que terrible, pero mejorará el día ¿no?...- Dijo aquello positivamente para después mirar a sus compañeros de primer año.- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Maki? Quería hablar con el hoy en la tarde- dijo a sus compañeros que solo al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo se entristecieron.

-Maki... Maki fue enviado a una escuela militar...a estados unidos...- Dijo Eri mirando con seriedad al pelinegro que sintió como un hueco en el estómago al escuchar aquello.

-pero...¿Porque?...- pregunto el pelinegro asombrado ante la noticia.

-su padre descubrió que Maki-kun... ummm justaba de un chico... por lo que Maki nos dijo por mensaje... su padre se enfadó y lo abofeteó, y lo mando de inmediato a estados unidos a la escuela militar de su abuelo... "haber si así te haces hombre y dejas de avergonzarme"... eso le dijo su padre...- aclaró Hanayo con tristeza en su voz y Nico sólo palideció.

-y el... no se opuso... dijo que su padre tenía razón. ... y que estaba cansado se ser humillado... Así que ayer partió su vuelo y su madre vino temprano hoy por sus documentos y a darlo de baja...- a plato Rin esta vez.

-Esperemos que Maki vuelva pronto... y que, quien sea que le haya echo semejante daño y no dar la cara, pague...- esta vez dijo Eri con cara sería y dando la espalda a los demás para irse.

\- Ericchi está furioso... todos lo estamos, creo que es mejor olvidar y esperar a que Maki se comunique después y verte mejor- término o por decir Nozomi marchándose también.

-No puede ser... esto... es mi culpa. ...- Susurro Nico apretando los puños y mirando al cielo... en ese momento, ya no había retorno...

.

.

.

El tiempo arrastró el dolor, ahora aquello sólo era un recuerdo en la mente de 8 chicos, pero en principal, la mente de uno de ellos, Yazawa Nico un universitario de 21 años que era torturado un par de noches por aquel suceso, pero cada día dolía menos, no valía la pena torturarse por algo que había sucedido 4 años atrás ¿verdad?.

Eso el pelinegro lo había entendido hasta ahora por lo que después de 4 años de haber terminado la preparatoria, volvía a Akihabara a continuar con sus estudios en una buena universidad a la que le costó trabajo y esfuerzo entrar, además tenía entendido que sus antiguos amigos de Otonokizaka asistían ahí.

Al llegar vio a varios jóvenes andar por los alrededores apresurados, coqueteando con las chicas, etc. No fue hasta que Noto la mirada de un peli morado que estaba sobre el con sorpresa.

-Nicocchi...¡Nicocchi! Eres tu- dijo el alto peli morado acercándose hasta el con una gran sonrisa mirándolo todavía.

-¿Nozomi?...ah... ¡espera!- se quejó el pelinegro sintiendo el poderoso abrazo que le daba Nozomi.

-vaya, vaya, los años no te ayudaron ah crecer, sigues igual que en la preparatoria, oh pequeño, si no te cuidas van a molestarte mucho- decía Nozomi molestando al de ojos carmín que solo le dio un empujón.

-deja mi estatura en paz, al menos no soy el más bajito, mira ahí, Tsubasa se quedó más pequeño que yo- decía Nico tratando de excusarse.

-Ni que lo digas... por cierto... vas a llevarte una gran sorpresa Nicocchi- dijo aquello Nozomi sonriéndole al menor que solo se acomodó sus ropas con molestia.

-¿Qué cosa? Espeto que no sea algo estúpido- advirtió Nico mirando al peli morado que solo sonrió.

-¿adivina quién regreso hace un año del extranjero y se trasfirió aquí? - decía aquellas palabras Nozomi haciendo que Nico sintiera como un vale de agua fría recorrer su cuerpo.

-No..no se..¿Qui...quién?- pregunto el pelinegro con sorpresa y nerviosismo en su rostro, Nozomi sólo le sonrió y miró hacia atrás.

-Míralo tú mismo...- Dijo Nozomi mirando a espaldas de él y Nico con cierto temor miro a sus espaldas, ahí subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del edificio venia el... ese chico que estaba completamente cambiado... de cabellera roja y larga que llegaba rozando sus hombros, lentes en su rostro ya no había y esto dejaba ver a la perfección unos rasgados ojos violeta, y su altura como su masa corporal habían cambiado completamente, parecía que un modelo venía subiendo aquellas escaleras en compañía de dos chicos uno peli naranja y otro castaño claro y tres chicas más, los seis reían a la par.

-...Maki...- Susurro Nico al ver al joven subir las escaleras junto a quienes parecían ser Rin y Hanayo con tres chicas castañas muy hermosas.

-oh... Nozomi-kun- saludo Rin al peli morado para después notar la presente a de Nico y quedarse sorprendido.

Los cinco jóvenes restantes miraron en la misma dirección que Rin, ahí toparon a dos chicos, Nozomi y ... Nico.

En ese momento carmín y violeta se cruzaron por un par de segundos con sorpresa por parte de ambos, no fue hasta que el menor separó la mirada y con una tenue sonrisa comenzó a acercarse.

-Buenos días Nozomi. ...y... buenos días Nico... a pasado un tiempo...- Dijo aquellas palabras Maki al llegar al frente a los dos chicos. Nico se quedó asombrado, el pelirrojo estaba completamente cambiado y le sacaba por lo menos 10 cm más de altura.

-Maki... tu...- trato de hablar Nico pero una de las chicas irrumpió.

-Nishikino-san, ¿El es tu amigo? Es tan tierno...- Dijo la chica que estaba al lado de Maki con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo sólo rió.

-Si. ... es un compañero de la preparatoria... no a cambiado nada- respondía el pelirrojo riendo y sonriéndole a la chica, Nico por un momento pudo jurar ver salir corazones de los ojos de la chica.

-Maki-kun, Nicocchi se trasfirió hoy, estoy seguro que le gustaría que le ayudaras a ver la universidad y a conseguir un lugar en el equipo de fútbol americano- decía Nozomi sonriéndole al pelirrojo que solo río.

-no puedo, estaré ocupado esta tarde, además no creo que el entrenador quiera acceder sólo porque lo conozco, dile a Eri, después de todo el es el capitán- decía Maki manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro cosa que mantenía fuera de lugar a Nico todavía. - Bueno, los veo más tarde, tenemos clase hasta las 5:00, adiós chicos, señoritas- eran las últimas palabras de Maki antes de marcharse y pasar de lado Cómo si nada.

Nico aún no caía en cuenta de lo que veía y por inercia sujeto de la muñeca a Maki que se detuvo y miró hacia el con sorpresa.

-Maki... yo... ¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde?- pregunto Nico mirando al pelirrojo que miro en otra dirección brevemente y dando un ligero tirón de su brazo se liberó de Nico de una No muy sutil manera que a pesar de que Nico sintió, los demás no notaron.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo hoy... estoy ocupado- Fueron sus palabras dándose la vuelta y comenzando a subir las escaleras de nueva cuenta. -Adiós Nico... un gusto verte- finalizo el pelirrojo terminando de subir las escaleras y perdiéndose entre los alumnos.

Nico se quedó casi boquiabierto ante esa acción por parte de Maki y sintió una puntada en su pecho tras eso.

-Maki-kun a cambiado mucho... ese chico tímido y gruñón que el era... ya no existe más. ...- Dijo Nozomi a espaldas de Nico que se quedó observando aún la entrada piratas donde Maki se había perdido.

-a pesar de solo llegar un año aquí, la mayoría de los estudiantes lo conocen por ser uno de los 3 mejores jugadores del equipo de fútbol americano a los que apodaron el trío soldier game, dejo el piano... pero no de cantar...- esta vez se acercó Hanayo diciendo eso.

-Eso no es todo, desde que tubo fama en la universidad... no desaprovecha la oportunidad de coquetear le a cualquier chica ingenua que se le restriega. .. por no decir todas... sigue siendo un buen chico... pero, no el mismo que conocimos- término por decir Rin caminando al lado de Hanayo subiendo también para entrar a clases.

\- él se convirtió en lo que su padre quiso hacer de el... Un hombre...- finalizo Nozomi caminando al lado de Nico y posando su mano sobre su hombro. -El... dejo de amarte...- finalizo Nozomi con eso y Nico se tensó por completo mirando a Nozomi con sorpresa. -No te culpo Nicocchi, por tener miedo, antes de irse... Maki tuvo la confianza de contármelo todo, aun así, creo que te entiendo, y aunque intentes enmendar tu error, las cosas no cambiaran, así que te pido que dejes a Maki-kun... seguir con su tranquilidad, te lo pido como tu amigo... ya no lo busques- término de hablar Nozomi acariciando la cabeza del pelinegro que sintió como poco a poco sus ojos se humedecían ante esas palabras.

-Pero... yo... yo si lo quería...- Susurro aquello Nico y Nozomi sólo suspiro.

-el también, pero tu amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a tu miedo...por hoy, déjalo pasar Nicocchi- agregó Nozomi suspirando y comenzando a camina para entrar también al edificio.

.

.

.

Todo el día Nico Estuvo pensativo ante ello, no podía creer de que manera había crecido Maki, cuanto había cambiado... todo por su culpa...

-Oye pequeño, por aquí- hablo un chico de cabellera azul y ojos rosados con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó el pelinegro sin interés y el chico sólo frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

-muy valiente pulga, tengo sed, así que a comprarme algo de la maquina antes de que te parta la cabeza en dos- advirtió el chico poniéndose de pie y tronando sus nudillos.

-Oblígame parasito- contestó Nico sin inmutarse un poco cruzado de brazos.

-Pedazo de ca...- se levantó el chico amenazante levantando su puño pero un brazo lo retuvo y tiro de el con fuerza acorralado lo contra la pared.

-Yohane, te advertí que si te miraba intimidando a los demás te partiría la cabeza ¿Recuerdas?- aquella sería voz sobresalto a Nico y miró con sorpresa al chico frente a él.

-Ya... Nishikino... solo estaba jugando... anda Suéltame, ¿Dejarás a Ayase sin su lanzador?- dijo el chico entre adolorido y burlón aún.

-Umi es mejillas lanzador que tu, así que si no quieres perder tu puesto ve a entrenar antes de molestar a los demás- advirtió Maki al peli azul que solo se quejó.

-Bien, ya entendí. ... ahora suéltame- pudo el chico y Maki lo soltó, este se sacudió sus ropas y sólo su brazo para después mirar a Nico y sonreírle. -Adiós pequeño...-

-Menudo pedazo de imbécil. ..- Dijo Nico caminando hacia enfrente donde el pelirrojo estaba parado. -gracias por salvarme... es irónico que ahora seas tu quien me sacará de este tipo de aprietos- dijo Nico tratando de sonreír pero no lo logro.

-No lo hice por ti, ese idiota le causa problemas a Eri, ten cuidado- término por decir Maki regresando oír donde había venido, pero Nico volvió a retenerlo.

-Lo siento...- Dijo Nico tras el agarre hacia Maki.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto Maki aún sin mirarlo.

-Por todo... Maki hace cuatro años me comporte como un idiota, estaba asustado... yo no quiero esto... yo quiero que tú y yo...-trato de hablar Nico pero de nueva cuenta, Maki de un tirón, esta vez más brusco, se liberó de él y lo miro con completa seriedad.

-No me aburras con tus palabrerías Nico, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte si eso es lo que te tiene inquieto, el pasado ahí se quedará y punto, si eso es lo único que necesitabas decirme, ya lo oí, así que no me quites más mi tiempo, que es muy valioso- término por decir Maki caminando de nueva cuenta sin mirar al pelinegro que solo apretó los puños de nueva cuenta con impotencia y dolor.

"-yo... aun te... te quiero. ... Idiota. ...-"

.

Un mes había trascurrido tras el inicio de clases y un importante partido se presentaba para la universidad en la que aquel acontecimiento estaba en boca de todos, claro esto también paso a oídos de los amigos del trío soldier game que sin duda alguna irían a apoyar a los jóvenes que participarían y más que nada a sus tres amigos. Nico había sido invitado también, desde luego, y ya en la tarde estaba en su lugar sobre las gradas mirando como el partido comenzaba.

-aquí viene el equipo de la universidad UTX, recíbamelos con un gran aplauso- decía el presentaba por el micrófono animando al equipo.

Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, pues hasta el frente de equipo estaban;

Ayase Eri, el capitán del equipo, Sonoda Umi, es mejor lanzador y Nishikino Maki, el mejor corredor y defensa.

-¡Ahí están, Suerte chicos!- grito Desde su lugar a la par Honoka y Kotori junto a Nozomi y Rin.

Nico sólo observaba con detenimiento a cierto pelirrojo que miro en dirección hacia donde el estaba y... ¿Lo saludo?... Maki lo saludaba desde el campo...junto a Umi y Eri.

Eso por alguna razón logró animar al pelinegro y ponerle más atención al juego.

-ahora si verás por qué los llaman el trío soldier game- decía Hanayo emocionado a Nico y este sólo rió ante lo sucedido.

El partido pronto comenzó y se notó la pasión en ello, tanto las estrategias de Eri como los lanzamientos de Umi eran estupendos, en cuanto a su corredor, nadie lograba llegar a la par de él, simplemente era como un rayo rojo corriendo entre los demás. Por su parte Nico quedaba maravillado ante tal demostración. .. hace tan sólo 4 años atrás no pensó en ver a Maki siendo tan feroz en un deporte y ahora. ... se daba cuenta de lo contrario.

"- si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente...-"

.

El equipo de la Universidad UTX resultó ganador de un juego más y el equipo no tardó en festejar el triunfo. Nico Estuvo a punto de bajar a felicitarlos pero un par de chicas terminaron por rodear a cierto pelirrojo, eso lo irritó demasiado.

-¿Qué hacen todas esas alrededor de Maki como moscas?- dijo Nico en voz alta y los demás rieron.

-Si el equipo gana, Maki-kun le da su camisa al azar a cualquier chica- explicaba Kotori al pelinegro.

-eso es todo un espectáculo, a veces se pelean por esa camisa y las chicas se terminan casi arrancando la ropa- decía esta vez Honoka con expresión traviesa.

-y para las muy tímidas, el espectáculo es ver a ese trío volver sin camisa a los vestidores- agregaba Nozomi travieso también a lo que Nico solo suspiro molesto.

-No sabía que las chicas fueran tan tontas- dijo con desagrado mirando al centro y como una chica corría lejos del campo con una sucia y sudada camisa y tras de ella corrían otras más maldiciéndola, al igual que in pelirrojo miraba la escena con ironía... un muy atractivo pelirrojo sin camisa que dejaba ver esos fuertes músculos a todo mundo, con ello no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bueno, fue un buen partido, supongo que irán a festejar- agregó Nico y los demás asintieron.

-Maki no irá, parece que tiene que estudiar ya que mañana tendrá examen- decía Rin al pelinegro que se puso pensativo.

-ya veo, bueno, me retiro, también tengo examen mañana y una práctica en el equipo, quiero participar- finalizo Nico dirigiéndose hacia abajo de las gradas para retirarse, no sin antes volver a mirar al pelirrojo que se marchaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

Eran las 11:00 de la noche y Nico trataba de estudiar, pero no podía concentrarse, cierto pelirrojo no salía de su cabeza, esa pose... ese torso tan bien trabajado... la escuela militar le había sentado de maravilla al de ojos violetas.

-Diablos... solo iré a saludarlo, espero que no me eche como en otras ocasiones- Pensó Nico levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de su dormitorio para ir al de Maki donde este de seguro estaría estudiando.

Una vez llegó ahí tocó la puerta levemente, estaba un poco nervioso de cómo lo trataría el pelinegro pero se arriesgó.

-No contesta... ¿Tendrá los audífonos puestos?- Pensó Nico y con algo de duda se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Ahí entró a la habitación y Estuvo a punto de llamar al pelirrojo cuando se quedó helado con la imagen que vio.

Maki si estaba en su habitación, el estaba recostado en su cama completamente desnudo y sobre el una chica desnudan y pelinegra hacia movimientos pélvicos cobre el, ella daba ligeros gemidos y Maki sólo respiraba agitado sujetando la cadera de la chica.

-ah...¡Hah!...Nishikino-san...¡Nishikino-san!- gemía de manera suave y aguda la chica.

Nico se quedó pasmado y sintió como un fuerte dolor invadía su pecho, sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación, incluso sin ser notado por la pareja que se quedó dentro haciendo de las suyas en el dormitorio de pelirrojo.

-Maldita sea...¡Maldita sea!...más miserable no me puedo sentir...-pensaba Nico caminando a paso veloz con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y entrando a su habitación frustrado.

-¡estoy arrepentido por mi cobardía!...¡Prendí la lección, ahora por favor dios, hazme olvidar a ese grandísimo idiota!- gritaba Nico en su habitación con gran frustración mientras permanecía sentado en su cama cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

"-Maki... por favor... Perdóname. ...-"

.

.

.

Una semana más había trascurrido, Nico salía de clases, no la había pasado bien, había estado estudiando para olvidar al pelirrojo, gracias a eso sus notas habían subido pero aun así se encontraba deshecho por dentro, su corazón dolía siempre que miraba al pelirrojo que aparentemente solía llevar a chicas diferentes a su habitación, esto lo había notado hace poco. Para no pensar en ello decidió salir del campus a tomar un café y escuchar música toda la tarde, pero justo cuando salía, ahí encontró a quien quería evitar.

-Nishikino-san es tan dulce y caballeroso, además que es un apasionado que sabe cómo complacer a una dama, es por eso que quiero que seas mi novio- dijo una rubia frente al pelirrojo que le sonreía nervioso.

-¿No..Novio? Yo ummm... no sé... yo solo...ummm- el pelirrojo tartamudeaba aún nervioso, era evidente que quería librarse de eso.

-Tks...Pedazo de imbécil mujeriego... me estas hartando. ...- Susurro Nico mirando la escena con enfado.

-¿No quieres?... tal vez si te recuerdo mis besos... quieras aceptar...- Susurro la chica poniéndose de puntitas pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Maki y haciéndolo inclinarse a su altura, este parecía aún más nervioso que antes.

Nico no lo soporto más, estaba harto de ver eso a diario por lo que caminando apresuradamente y se dejó ver por aquel par y sujeto de la muñeca a Maki tirando de el lejos de aquella chica.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero este idiota necesita hablar conmigo ahora mismo- Fueron las palabras de Nico que estaba, técnicamente arrastrando a Maki de nueva cuenta al campus, hacia los dormitorios.

-Nico ... Suéltame. ... Idiota...- se quejó Maki, sin embargo no parecía oponerse demasiado.

-¡Cállate! - le grito Nico sin detenerse y por fin llegando a su objetivo abrió la puerta de su habitación, empujó al pelirrojo ahí y cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave para evitar que el de ojos violetas escapara.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede enano idiota?- se quejó Maki con el pelinegro que solo se aproximó hasta el.

-¿Cómo acabas de llamarme, Tsundere cabeza de tomate?- replicó Nico al pelirrojo que solo frunció el ceño.

-Idiota...¡Te acabo de llamar idiota porque eso eres!- le replicó Maki, sin embargo cayó al sentir un adormecimiento y dolor sobre la quijada...

-No vuelvas a llamarme así. ...- Dijo Nico tras inesperada agresión contra el pelirrojo.

-Tu...acabas. ...¿acabas de golpearme?...- Fueron las palabras de Maki con seriedad y sorpresa a la vez ante el puñetazo que Nico acababa de darle.

Nico sólo lo miro con un evidente sonrojo acompañado de un ceño fruncido y una respiración agitada.

-Tu... maldito...- se levantaba Maki a devolverle la agresión a Nico pero este Lo empujó, y volvió a golpearlo.

Una vez vio a Maki aturdido sujeto con ambas manos el rostro del pelirrojo y... lo beso, lo beso de la manera más desesperada posible oponiendo su peso contra Maki que se quedó en shock ante lo ocurrido, ¿Porque ahora Nico lo besaba...? Esa era la primera vez que se besaban, ya que aquella noche donde se entregó al pelinegro, este se negó a besar lo, pero ahora estaba ahí, deborando sus labios con desesperación.

-Ni. ..co... ah...su...suelta...- trato de decir entre aquel beso Maki pero Nico para callarlo mordió su labio inferior.

El pelirrojo intento separarlo con sus manos pero Nico alcanzó a sujetarlas rápidamente y aferrarlas contra la cama, aun con toda su fuerza el pelirrojo era más fuerte tanto que lograba alzarse un poco, pero el mayor recargada su peso más impidiéndole levantarse, así mismo aprisionaba con sus piernas las del pelirrojo dejándolo sin mucha opción de escape.

Como última alternativa giro su rostro hacia un lado para que el pelinegro se separará de el.

-Maldición... Idiota. ...¿Qué crees que haces?- se quejó Maki con él y el pelinegro sólo lo miraba con intensidad.

-Maki... Perdóname. ... sé que fui un idiota, yo... en ese entonces... no correspondía tus sentimientos... pero ese momento... donde te entregaste a mí... me hizo darme cuenta de lo contrario... y no sólo eso... yo de verdad... te quiero... pero el miedo... ese maldito miedo a ser señalado me lo impidió. ...y ahora... me siento tan terrible al saber que te acuestas con cualquiera... por "x" razón. ..no lo sé, pero no lo soporto...- decía Nico mirando al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos este se sorprendió al ver como se comenzaban a formar lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos del pelinegro y una rápidamente cayó justo en su mejilla.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración se agitaba al ver a aquel pelinegro encima de él reteniéndolo, desesperado por encontrar su perdón.

-Maki...- Susurro Nico inclinándose ligeramente sobre Maki y acercando sus labios de nueva cuenta a los del pelirrojo, el Está vez se quedó sorprendido mirando, pero no se separó, esta vez solo mantuvo su mirada fija en los labios del de ojos carmín que lentamente cerraban el distanciamiento que había entre ambos, volviendo a unir sus bocas.

Nico sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho, eso era increíble, nunca pensó que Maki correspondería su beso de esa manera y sin embargo no quiso desaprovecharlo y comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del menor que la acepto con cierta inseguridad.

El pelinegro fue soltando poco a poco las muñecas de Maki y una vez hecho dirigió sus manos Hasta el rostro del pelirrojo acariciándolo.

-Maki te quiero...te quiero...- decía entre el beso Nico que estaba sentado contra la pelvis del pelirrojo y este simplemente se mantenía quieto sintiendo la pasión de aquel beso.

Pronto Nico, sin separar sus labios de los del pelirrojo hizo leves movimientos con su cadera sobre el, esto con la completa intención de comenzar a evitar al de ojos violetas y a sí mismo en el proceso pues su miembro se rozaba contra el estómago de Maki.

Poco a poco noto que sus esfuerzos daban frutos, pues sintió como el miembro de Maki comenzaba a erectarse, esto lo noto cuando este comenzaba a tocar sus glúteos, por su parte Maki podía sentir como Nico también se había puesto Lo suficientemente duro al rozarse contra su estómago, su cercanía hacía sentir todo del pelinegro.

-Nico...- Susurro Maki mirando con lascivia al mayor, por un momento Nico vio esa mirada dulce que el pelirrojo tenía en aquellos días de preparatoria.

Nico se movió un poco haciendo que Maki se incorporará un poco quedando sentado y recargado contra la cabeza de su cama, una vez lo logro con algo de timidez abrió los pantalones de Maki para después con más delicadeza sacar el miembro erecto de este de su lugar dejándolo a su vista.

-Estoy sorprendido... creciste mucho...- dio aquel cumplido el mayor al pelirrojo que se ruborizó ante las palabras de Nico, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Nico se desabotono a sí mismo su pantalón e imitando el mismo procedimiento que hizo con Maki dejo su miembro a la vista del pelirrojo que lo miro un breve momento antes de volver su vista a aquellos orbes carmín.

Juntándose más al menor, Nico junto ambos miembros entre sus dos manos y comenzó a moverlas de arriba a abajo con movimientos suaves al principio, ambos miembros se rozaban mutuamente apoyados de las manos de Nico que comenzaba a dejar salí pequeños gemidos en el proceso, aun con la vergüenza en su rostro, no apartaba su mirada de esos ojos violetas que parecían Clavados en su propia mirada.

Maki jadeaba y en ocasiones hacia expresiones de placer ante lo que hacían, más cuando Nico cambiaba la velocidad con la que movía sus manos.

-...detente...- Susurro Maki tras dejar salir un jadeo más sonoro y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Nico.

El pelinegro no escucho, a cambio comenzó a mover sus manos aún más rápido puesto que sentía que el deseado clímax estaba cerca, y con movimientos más veloces y algo bruscos logró su objetivo.

Ambos chicos sólo dejaron salir un gemido, uno más sonoro que otro para luego mirarse nuevamente con sus rostros ruborizados y el agitado respirar.

-Idiota... bájate de mí antes de que me ensucies más- se quejó Maki al bajar la mirada, ahí su camisa tenía un par de manchas blanquizcas cerca del borde.

-¿De qué te quejas? Me ensuciaste más- replicó Nico mirando su propia camisa la cual tenue un par de Manchas más.

-Cómo sea... ya tienes lo que querías, ahora vete, necesito estudiar- hablo como si nada Más al pelinegro que se terminaba de acomodar sus ropas para después acercarse hasta la puerta y tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo apago la luz.

-¿Ahora que pretendes? Deja de jugar y márchate - hablaba un poco irritado Maki mientras se quitaba su camisa, ya que estaba sucia.

Si previo aviso Nico lo embistió de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, pero esta vez solo depósito un suave beso sobre los labios del más joven para después recargar su cabeza contra el hombro de este.

-Hoy quiero. ... dormir así. ..- Susurro Nico a lo que el pelirrojo con un tenue rubor sólo suspiro.

-Cómo sea...- Fueron sus últimas palabras rindiéndose, el pelinegro no parecía tener intención de dejarlo tranquilo. Y cansándose de ello prefirió cerrar sus ojos y dormir un poco, ya pensaría las cosas en la mañana.

.

.

.

Nico abría lentamente los ojos, la habitación en la que estaba aún permanecía a obscuras, justo como aquella madrugada hace 4 años atrás, solo trato de despejarse un poco y mirar a su alrededor con la luz que de la luna que iluminaba la habitación.

Levantó la cabeza en busca del pelirrojo, pero este no estaba ahí.

-¿Maki?- llamó con voz suave al menor, pero no obtuvo señal de el.

Dispuesto a levantarse sintió algo más. ... una de sus manos estaba inmóvil, no... más bien estaba sin poder moverse de su lugar por completo, esa mano, estaba amarrada contra la cabecera de la cama del pelirrojo.

Nico se asustó al notar eso, y con cierta desesperación intento sacarse el nudo sin mucho éxito.

-Pareces asustado... Nico...- Esa voz aparecía en la habitación sobresaltando a Nico, ese era Maki que llegaba con lo que parecía una sonrisa en su rostro, además no tenía una camisa puesta dejando a la luz de la luna su torso desnudo, parecía acabar de bañarse, ya que su cabello estaba húmedo y las gotas de agua que caían de el bajaban por sus hombros y pectorales.

-¿Porque estoy amarrado?...¿qué vas a hacerme?- dijo con tono temeroso al menor que solo se acercaba a la cama hasta llegar al pelinegro, el desprendía un aroma fresco, efectivamente, acababa de ducharse.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?... voy a devolverte el favor de hace 4 años... con intereses y comisión. ..Nico-senpai...- Susurro Maki cerca del oído de Nico quien se estremeció al oír esa manera de llamarlo. -Sólo necesitaba dos cosas de mi dormitorio para comenzar- término por decir Maki sonriente acariciando la barbilla de Nico.

-Espera...Maki... yo no quiero que lo hagas así... esto...- hablaba entre cortadamente Nico pero el de orbes violetas lo interrumpió.

-No voy a escucharte... no te lo mereces...- Dijo aquello Maki sujetando de la barbilla a Nico y comenzando a besar de nueva cuenta sus labios con sutileza pero pasión.

Nico sólo sentía aquella caricia de esos suaves labios contra los suyos y como su mano libre se dirigía hacia el rostro del pelirrojo acariciando la mejilla de este.

Maki se retiraba la toalla que rodeaba su cintura, el traía debajo puesto un bóxer rojo con letras negras que también estaba ligeramente ajustado que hacía notar los buenos atributos del joven estudiante de medicina.

-Bien Nico...¿Qué fue lo primero que me hiciste?...- Dijo el pelirrojo dejando de besar los labios de Nico que respiraba agitado. -ah si... lo recuerdo muy bien... fue...¿Esto?- dijo Maki colocando su mano sobre los pantalones del mayor frotando su mano sobre estos.

Nico frunció el ceño ante aquella acción, el pelirrojo no había comenzado a tocarlo de la manera más gentil, pero poco a poco suavizo sus caricias haciéndolas más disfrutables.

-Ah...Maki...se siente...bien...- se escapaba de los labios de Nico un suave gemido de placer al disfrutar la estimulación en su miembro.

Maki mantenía su mirada fija sobre la del mayor, disfrutando cada reacción de este cuando el lo tocaba. Lento se separó un poco de el para tirar de la camisa de Nico hacia arriba, esto con intención de quitársela, poco a poco lo logro dejándola colgada sobre la parte por la que estaba atado Nico de su muñeca y una vez logrado lo que quería comenzó a acariciar su torso desnudo, esa blanca piel que aún recordaba haber tocado, relamiendo sus labios, Maki llevo su boca hasta el cuello de Nico dando ligeros mordiscos tras un par de succiones que dejaban marcas rojas tras el contacto sobre aquella pálida piel.

Maki manteniendo sus labios contra la piel de Nico, se aventuró a ocupar sus manos para comenzar a bajar los pantalones de su compañero hasta retirarlos completamente, dejando a un desnudo pelinegro a su vista.

Lo observo entre la tenue luz de la habitación un par de segundos para volver a besarlo aprovechando la ocasión para sujetar de nueva cuenta el miembro del pelinegro y comenzar a estimularlo con movimientos apresurados.

-ah. ..Maki...Ma. ...- hablaba entre el beso Nico pero Maki impidió que hablara al morder uno de los labios del mayor con algo de fuerza, pero no la suficiente para lastimarlo.

Los movimientos de Maki con su mano eran rítmicos y apresurados, como si intentase hacer acabar a Nico, este por su parte sólo cerraba sus ojos y se esforzaba en no acabar tan rápido.

-Recuerdo tus manos tocarme... de una manera tan similar...- Susurro Maki abrazándose al cuerpo del pelinegro, ahora quien se veía pequeño entre ambos era Nico quien aferraba su mano libre entre los cabellos pelirrojos del oji violeta.

Maki sin separarse del abrazo comenzó a deslizar su mano por el abdomen de Nico hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, entonces, comenzando a ser más gentil introdujo su mano dentro de estos para sacar aquella extremidad del mayor que respiraba agitado.

Consiguiendo su objetivo, el miembro de Nico quedaba a la vista otra vez, este ya estaba erecto tras las caricias anteriores.

-Tu respiración contra mi espalda esa noche..., ahora golpea mi pecho con más ferocidad...quiero que seas tú quien se retuerza de placer entre mis brazos...- diciendo aquellas palabras en voz baja y seductora, Maki sujeto la extremidad erecta de Nico comenzando a mover su mano arriba a abajo lentamente. Nico de nueva cuenta comenzaba a agitarse y a dejar salir suaves jadeos ante la estimulación de Maki que sin siquiera ser tocado estaba excitándose rápidamente, sentía como su miembro comenzaba a apretar contra su ropa interior.

-Maki...voy a...ah...voy a termina...r...- decía aquello Nico en un gemido más sonoro.

Maki detuvo sus acciones, no quería que Nico termine todavía y a cambio dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de Nico retirando un par de cabellos de la frente de este.

Ambos se miraban de una manera lasciva y a la vez llena de pasión y deseo.

Tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo, Nico dirigió su mano libre hasta el miembro de este acariciándolo sobre la prenda que los separaba.

Maki Estuvo a punto de retirar su mano con brusquedad, para que Nico no lo tocará pero los labios del pelinegro sobre su cuello se lo impidieron, el pelirrojo sólo se quedó quieto sintiendo como el pelinegro lo masturbaba mientras con sus labios decencia desde su cuello hasta su pecho y en proceso de descender más.

A Maki le parecía tan placentero aquello y el sentir los labios de Nico besar su tórax lo llevo a sujetar la cabeza de Nico e ir empujándola Ligeramente hacia abajo, con completa intención de que el pelinegro dirigiera aquellos traviesos labios a su miembro. Nico entendió también la acción y se detuvo tras mirar el rostro del pelirrojo.

-aun cuando no quería hacerlo... Termine haciendo lo que me pedías. ...todo...- Susurro aquello Maki, conservo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro y con la otra sujeto la barbilla del mayor e hincándose frente a él, volvió a dirigir con su mano la cabeza de Nico hacia su pelvis.

Nico se sintió nervioso, nunca pensó en hacer eso más sin embargo término accediendo atrapando con sus labios la punta del miembro de Maki quien solo respiro hondo.

Nico daba ligeros besos sobre aquel miembro desde la punta, descendiendo lentamente por la longitud de aquel órgano duro, por su parte, Maki sólo sentía como sus piernas se tensaban y temblaban ligeramente por la estimulación que residía.

-Ah...mnn...te ves avergonzado...-Susurro Maki mirando a Nico que con el rostro ruborizado seguía besando la entrepierna de Maki. -Yo me sentí igual... pero...Mnn!...lo hice...por ti...- término por decir Maki empujando su cadera entrando en la boca de Nico que solo emitió una queja pues fue tomado por sorpresa.

Aquello fue nuevo para el pelinegro, sin embargo con cuidado, con su lengua acariciaba el miembro del pelirrojo mientras movía su cabeza muy tenuemente hacia delante y atrás. Podía escuchar como constantemente Maki dejaba salir jadeos y también sentía como este sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca impidiéndole usar su mano libre.

De un momento a otro, incluso sintió como el pelirrojo movía su cadera con intensión de sentir más de las increíbles caricias de la boca de Nico.

-Ah!...Mnn...Aun cuando me sentí indefenso...me arme de valor para decirte mis sentimientos...- Dijo entre jadeos Maki sacando su miembro de la boca de Nico y empujándolos hacia atrás para que el se recostara.

Nico ya no era sujetado de su muñeca y nervioso miraba las acciones de Maki, este había tomado algo que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, parecía un paquete cuadrado y pequeño, después de observar como Maki se colocaba aquel preservativo vio como el pelirrojo tomaba algo más de la mesa, una pequeña botella en la que sin aviso alguno derramó de su contenido sobre sus dedos que prontamente fueron directo a la entrada de Nico quien se estremeció ante el contacto.

-No vasto con hacer lo que tu querías. ... incluso me entregue a ti de esta manera...- Dijo aquello Maki acariciando aquella parte de Nico y este empezaba a entender lo que Maki se proponía a hacer por lo que trato de detenerlo, a cambio sólo ganó que Maki sostuvieron su mano libre para que no escapara.

-Maki... espera... eso es demasiado...Mnn...ah...- hablaba Nico tratando de detener a Maki pero este sólo lo ignoro sujetando con más fuerza la mano libre del pelinegro.

Maki con sumo cuidado comenzó a introducirse en el interior de Nico quien frunció el ceño con ligero dolor y apretaba los puños ante aquel sentir.

Maki observaba con detenimiento al pelinegro mientras terminaba de penetrarlo y se quedaba quieto un momento para que este comenzará a acostumbrarse a la sensación, en un principio, dolorosa.

-Duele...¿verdad?...pero no te preocupes...pronto pasará y veras que no es tan malo...-le susurraba el pelirrojo cerca de su oído.

Acariciando el rostro de Nico, el menor comenzó a besarlo una vez más, pero con más pasión que anteriormente. Al mismo tiempo sujetaba el miembro aún erecto de Nico para comenzar a consentirlo con su mano, el mayor dejaba salir jadeos acompañados se una respiración agitada y forzosa, no sabía como sentirse en ese momento, sólo terminaba por rendirse ante el pelirrojo que devoraba sus labios.

-incluso cuando desperté aquella mañana y no estabas a mi lado... tuve la esperanza de que algo nuevo había comenzado...- hablo una vez más el enorme comenzando a mover sus caderas contra el pelinegro, penetrándolo sutilmente.

Nico apretaba su mandíbula tras comenzar a sentir como Maki entraba y salía de el en una mezcla de placer y dolor, esto se intensificaba cuando la mano que acariciaba su miembro se movía rápidamente y después más lento.

El pelirrojo después de un largo movimiento con su cadera, comenzó a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad a Nico, así como movía velozmente su mano sobre el miembro del de ojos carmín que ya había comenzado a gemir desde hace un tiempo atrás.

-me llene de valor...ah...para ir a confesarme una vez más. ...aun...ante la mirada de tus amigos...- Dijo esto Maki entre jadeos soltando por fin la mano libre de Nico, esta de inmediato se aferró al hombro del pelirrojo con fuerza haciéndole ligero daño. Las embestidas no se detenían en ningún momento, para ambos, aquello estaba a punto de terminar. -¿y que gane a cambio?...Mnn...la burla...de ellos...de ti...ah. ...Mnn...-dejaba salir un par de gemidos el menor comenzando a golpear más rápido con su cadera.

-Ah!...Haha!...Ma..¡Maki!...- era el último gemido de Nico antes de llegar al clímax, sin embargo no pudo relajarse, Maki aún seguía moviéndose dentro de él.

-¡Todos...me vieron sobre el hombro...ah...por tu causa. ..ah...Nico...¡Aha!..- terminaba por decir Maki deteniéndose y terminando también con aquellas aceleradas acciones dejando que el placer del tan esperado clímax lo hiciera estremecerse.

La respiración de ambos era agitada, sus cuerpos sudaban, compartiendo el feroz calor que emanaban en ese momento, Maki salió de Nico por fin, pero aún se mantenía abrazado al pelinegro. Poco a poco el silencio comenzaba a invadir la habitación, en donde el único tenue sonido eran sus respiraciones más relajadas.

-¿Por qué?...¿Porque no fuiste valiente...porque no me amaste cuando te amaba?...- Susurro aquello Maki incorporándose de aquella cama y quedando sentado dándole la espalda a Nico quien con mirada cansada lo observo.

-Maki... yo justo ahora... no seré cobarde...no me importara que otros digan y hablen sobre nosotros... yo...yo te...- trato de hablar Nico pero Maki lo irrumpió al levantarse rápidamente de la cama.

-No te necesito... ni a ti, ni a nadie... el niño frágil se fue Nico, y no volverá jamás...-Fueron las palabras de Maki que tomaba su toalla con la que había regresado y camino hacia la salida del dormitorio sin mirar atrás. -al lado de la cama hay unas tijeras, si las alcanzas podrás soltarte...adiós. ..Yazawa...- finalizo Maki abriendo la puerta marchándose, dejando al mayor con un dolor en el pecho.

Nunca se había sentido tan herido, pero ¿había vuelta atrás?

No... él sabía que no la había y ahora nada podía hacer.

-Maki...no te vayas...por favor...- Susurro mientras lágrimas escurría por sus mejillas sin deparo alguno.

.

.

.

Un pelirrojo caminaba en los patios del campus universitario, planeaba salir a tomar un café por ahí, Rin y Hanayo lo habían invitado a una fiesta donde habría Muchas chicas, pero no deseaba a un montón de ansiosas que solo querían sexo, esa tarde sería sólo para el y para relajarse, al menos eso intentaba pensar ya que cierto pelinegro no había logrado salir de su cabeza, no desde aquella noche hace una semana...

-Necesito vacaciones...- Dijo tras un suspiro, notando a muchos más alrededor.

Fue un imprevisto, o tal vez el destino, quien sabe... en ese momento solo se quedó pasmado al cruzar su mirada con la carmín de cierto pelinegro que parecía nervioso y agitado, incluso su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Maki...yo... lo pensé mucho, sé que te lastime, sé que fui un cobarde total, pero... ahora, estoy tomando tu ejemplo... estoy siendo valiente, no quiero desaparecer de tu vida, hoy iba de camino a casa y volví corriendo, por ti... porque ahora que te tengo cerca de nuevo no quiero alejarte, quiero que estés conmigo- aquellas palabras salían sorpresivamente de Nico y el pelirrojo se quedó helado viendo a aquel chico que ocultaba sus manos en su espalda.

-Nico...¿Qué demonios haces?...- Dijo Maki mirando nervioso alrededor, varios estudiantes se habían quedado parados al ver la escena tan inesperada.

-lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho... aceptar este sentimiento...Nishikino Maki...yo...yo...¡Yo te amo!- dijo aquello en voz alta sin importarle que los demás miraran lo que ocurría. Nico extendió sus manos y ahí una rosa roja guardaba, extendiéndola únicamente para el pelirrojo.

 _-¿Acaso es Yazawa confesándose a Maki-kun?-_

 _-¿Qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza?-_

 _-Nishikino-san no aceptará ¿qué le hace pensar eso?-_

Maki se quedaba incrédulo de lo ocurrido, las miradas de todos lo ponían muy nervioso y su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, por un momento a su mente volvió la imagen de ese senpai que tanto quiso, ese chico pelinegro que lo defendía de los golpes y los abusos de otros, ese chico que no importaba cuán tonto fuera, siempre atesoro en su corazón, y aunque esos años en el ejército lo hubiesen hecho duro, de años lo estaba seguro, el único en ablandar esa carrera sería su amado senpai...su amado Nico.

-Tks. ...tu haciendo esto en público para avergonzarme...Pedazo de idiota- Fueron las únicas palabras de Maki que ignorando a todos paso de lado del pelinegro caminando.

No podía creerlo, Maki lo había dejado ahí, solo lo había insultado y pasado de lado Cómo si no lo conociera, sintió una poderosa puntada en su interior, "-¿así te hizo sentir en aquel entonces Maki?...pensé que habías terminado de vengarte... Esto... fue lo más doloroso...-" pensó Nico sintiendo como sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer, amenazando con desbordar lágrimas de dolor por aquel cruel rechazo.

Todos al ver aquello estaban dispuestos a comenzar a hacer burlas hacia el pelinegro que permanecía cabizbajo y con la rosa entre sus manos, todo en el se desmoronaba, pero...

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? No voy a esperarte por siempre idiota...- Aquellas palabras...con aquella gruesa y a la vez suave voz resonaron en sus oídos.

Nico levantó la cabeza lentamente y se giró para ver en la dirección en la que provenía la voz de ese chico.

Ahí se encontró con la ruborizada expresión de Maki que parado lo miraba con tenue vergüenza y sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Maki...- Susurro mirando completamente sorprendido a aquel pelirrojo.

Este se rasco la nuca desviando su mirada avergonzada de Nico para después suspirar... ahí Nico volvía a ver esa expresión, esa inocente y a la vez madura expresión que siempre recordó de aquel pelirrojo, cuando sólo eran un par de chiquillos que no sabían lo que sus sentimientos significaban... esa sonrisa que en ese momento Maki le dedicó hizo que su corazón volviera a latir con alegría. ...

-Anda, deja de mirarme así y vayamos por un café. ... yo invito...- término por decir Maki y Nico apresurado y con una in borra le sonrisa corrió gasta el, si importarles más, la mirada incrédula de los demás.

 _"-por ti juré en vano nada prometer, y sin importar el que dirán. El niño de gran fragilidad se quedó atrás…. Lo sabes ¿no? Por ti jure volver a amar sin condición, y convencerme que lo que paso, ya paso, así que… adiós a mi objeción con lo que ya se llevó el viento….. Borrón y cuenta nueva Nico-chan…. Seamos felices esta vez-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **¿No, thank you? no que va, si ni me gusta K-on! xD**

 **no ya encerio jajaja eso ultimo lo saque de la cancion "No thank you" de K-On!**

 **sin mas que decir me retiro**

 **BANZAI!**


End file.
